In the Hands of a Child
by Anastasia Snape
Summary: 8x08 spoilers. After leaving Cas with Mr. Jones, the brothers didn't expect to see him within the next week. They especially didn't expect him to show up in their motel room with a 3 yr old little girl. But it seems like everyone from Heaven & Hell wants to get their hands on her so it's up to them to keep her safe. Soon they find themselves growing attached. Slash Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I have a weakness for these kinds of Destiel fics so I wanted to try my hand at one! I hope you all enjoy. Starts from where 8x08 left off, disregards promo for 8x09.

Chapter One

For the past week, Castiel had stayed by Mr. Jones' side. While the old man scarcely interacted with anyone around him, Castiel knew that he was happy, and he was happy to stay by his side. He remained invisible to the human eye since he wasn't necessarily welcome, but Mr. Jones could sense his presence. While he'd been with Mr. Jones, he used his time to reflect. Things were different since his return from Purgatory… He was different. Dean was different. And he could tell that things were changing between them.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the surge of a familiar grace and then felt it diminish completely. His brow furrowed in confusion. He hadn't felt the presence of any of his brothers or sisters. Shortly after, he felt the surge of a powerful yet unfamiliar grace. Looking to Mr. Jones, Castiel made his decision. The man was settled enough and happy. Castiel needed to investigate. He centered in on residue of the last surge and then took off.

He found himself in front of a modest home in a nice neighborhood. Everything seemed peaceful. Climbing the steps, he hesitated when he saw the door was slightly ajar. Pushing it open, Castiel cautiously stepped inside the house. Signs of a fight were noticeable immediately. It wasn't long before he happened upon the body of a man. His neck had been broken. He felt sorry for the man but Castiel could sense that his soul was in Heaven now. Stepping over the body, he continued his way further into the house.

As he stepped quietly into the living room, Castiel's eyes widened at the sight before him. Large, wing shaped scorches marred the floor and furniture of the room, surrounding a woman. But what held his attention was the little girl who sat by her side. He hadn't seen such a child in millennia. A nephilim, a child between an angel and a human. What many didn't know was that nephilim can be good or bad. If created from lust, the nephilim would grow to be evil. If created from love, the nephilim would grow to be a powerful yet gracious being. Unfortunately, most nephilim had been born from lust, earning a bad reputation for all of the beings.

Suddenly, large, sorrowful, blue eyes met Castiel's. The little girl, no older than three, had tears running down her face. Her lip trembled. "Monsters killed my mommy and daddy."

Castiel was confused at first, but then he realized that she was able to see demons as their true selves. "I am sorry. Did they try to take you?"

She nodded. "But I made them go away." Her eyes searched him and then she eased cautiously closer. "You're special like my mommy."

"Yes, your mommy was my sister." He looked to the body of his fallen sister and was finally able to recognize the remnants of her grace. Lailah, the angel of conception, had been missing for many years. It had been no secret that she envied the humans their ability to have children. She viewed children as the greatest gift. He knew her child was born from love. "What is your name?"

"Liora." She replied, shyly.

"God's gift of light to me." Castiel said quietly and then he smiled hesitantly at Liora. "It's a very pretty name." He knew the demon's would be back and possibly angels too. He had to get her to a safe place. "Liora, I need to get you somewhere safe, before the monsters come back. Will you come with me?"

She looked to her mother's corpse, her lip trembling again. "But my mommy and daddy…"

"I am sorry but they are gone. They would want you to be safe." He explained. He knew children didn't understand some things but he didn't know how to make them understand. He could tell her young mind was having trouble understanding what he was saying. "Liora, the monsters will come back. You're special and they want to take you away."

Liora's small hand reached out and touched her mother's face. She then stood slowly and walked to Castiel. He jumped when she wrapped her tiny fingers around his. "Ok… We can go now."

"Do you have things we should get for you?" She nodded and led him to bedroom down the hall painted purple. She walked to the closet and pulled out a small duffel bag and then handed it Castiel. His eyes widened as he took the bag from her. He didn't know what was expected of him. She watched him with big blue eyes as she cuddled a teddy bear from her bed. Hesitantly, he walked to the closet and saw little dresses and shirts hanging. He grabbed some and put them in the bag. He then walked to the dresser and looked in the first drawer. He found small sets of socks, stocking and underpants. He grabbed a few of each and pushed them into the bag. Shortly after, he located pajamas and a couple pairs of pants.

Zipping the bag, he turned to find Liora curled around her teddy bear asleep on the floor. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he bent and gently lifted her from the floor. She instinctually curled into his chest and he could ignore the warm feeling he felt spreading through him. Walking back into the living room, Castiel located the phone and dialed the number he'd memorized of Dean's.

"Yeah." Came the gruff answer from the other end.

"Dean."

"Cas? Where are you calling from?"

"That isn't important right now. Where are you?" Castiel asked, cutting straight to the chase. He had to get them out of there fast.

"Crossett, Arkansas, Hollywood Motel, room 116. Cas, what's up?" Dean asked quickly.

"I'll be there in a minute." He then hung up the phone and quickly flew them to their destination. Castiel arrived exactly a minute later, and had the situation not been serious, he might have been tempted to laugh at the brothers' shocked and sputtering faces.

A/N: So what do you think? Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter: Dean's and Sam's reactions! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Awesome response to Chapter One! So excited! Thanks guys! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! Sorry it took me a bit longer to update! Crazy weather killed my internet -_-.

Chapter Two

Dean could only stare at Castiel when he suddenly appeared in their room with a CHILD in his arms. He was aware of Sam sputtering next to him. As if it wasn't ridiculous enough to see the angel cradling the small child close to his chest, the picture was made even more absurd by the small, pink duffel that was slung over his shoulder. He knew Cas still had some learning to do about human life but surely the angel knew you couldn't just go around taking kids!

"Cas! What the hell, man!" It was the only thought he was able to process at the moment.

A small frown creased the angel's brow at Dean's raised voice. He looked down cautiously as his sleeping charge stirred slightly but didn't wake. As Castiel shifted awkwardly, Dean could tell the poor guy was pretty lost and clueless as to what he should do. Rolling his eyes, Dean walked across the room and took the bag off Castiel's shoulder. He then pulled back the blanket on his bed and indicated for Cas to lie her there. Gingerly, he did so. Her small features crinkled before smoothing back out as she relaxed back into sleep.

"Now," Dean continued in a quieter tone, "would you like to explain how you came into possession of that little girl?"

"Her parents are dead, Dean." Castiel stated plainly as if it explained everything.

"Ok, well, usually the police take care of things like this. They're probably looking for her Cas!"

"Her parents were killed by demons. She's not an ordinary child." The angel explained. At the brothers' impatient expressions, he continued. "She is what's known as a nephilim."

Dean had heard the term before but wasn't sure what it was, but by the look on Sam's face, he knew exactly what Castiel was talking about. "A nephilim, Cas? Are you insane? They're dangerous!"

Castiel just shook his head. "No, Sam, human lore has been wildly misled about nephilim. Only nephilim born purely of lust are evil." He then looked down upon the sleeping child. "Liora was born of love. Her mother was my sister, Lailah, the angel of conception and she viewed children as the greatest gifts from God."

Both hunters were now looking at the girl. Dean figured she was about three. She was still really young, a toddler for God's sake, and she'd already lost her parents. "So, what are we going to do with her?"

"We're going to protect her. Demons are after her and I wouldn't doubt that Heaven will want to get their hands on her before too long."

"Cas, we're hunters. We can't drag a kid all over the country while we kill the bad guys!" Dean exclaimed.

"What would you have me do, Dean?" The angel asked menacingly, as he stepped closer to the man before him. "Leave her there to fend for herself! She's only three years old. She didn't even fully comprehend that her parents were gone."

Before he could reply, Sam stepped between them. "Guys, guys! Now's not the time to argue. Cas is right, Dean. You wouldn't have left her there either." He then turned his attention to Castiel. "But what I want to know is how you found her and how come the demons didn't take her when they killed her parents?"

"I was sitting with Mr. Jones when I felt my sister's grace and then I felt it disappear completely. Shortly after, I felt another grace, a powerful grace that I didn't recognize. I had to investigate." Cas explained. "When I found her, Liora was sitting by her mother's side crying. She told me that monsters had killed them. When I asked what happened to the monsters, she told me that she had made them disappear. She must have banished them. That must have been the powerful surge of grace that I felt. I suspect it was something she was able to out of fear."

"So, she's got angel mojo?" Dean questioned the angel while looking at the seemingly harmless little girl.

"Yes, but at the moment, she's really too young to understand what it is or how to control it. She's basically like any other three year old child, I would assume. I'm not sure. I've never been around children and it's only been about thirty minutes since I found Liora in her home." Castiel looked down at the sleeping child. "She fell asleep as I gathered her belongings."

Dean and Sam also looked to the child. They knew what it was like to lose their parents. But to lose your parents and then only have strangers to watch over you, neither hunter could image how scared the poor girl would be when she woke up. Dean had a sudden thought. "Hey, Cas, does she know that you're an angel?"

"It's obvious she knows I'm not human. She told me I was special like her mother. I think it is why she trusted me so easily."

"Well, then, I guess that means you're staying here with the kid and Sam and I are going out to work on our case." Dean stated as he started to gather his things.

Castiel's eyes widened in panic. "Wait, Dean, you can't leave me alone with the child. I-I don't know what to do when she wakes up."

"Well, Cas, you're the one who decided to bring her and watch over her. That makes her your responsibility. Sam and I are responsible for the case."

Sam glanced between the two. Ever since Castiel had returned from Purgatory things had been weird between the angel and his brother. And Sam was getting tired of the tension. "Look, Dean, why don't you just stay here and help Cas? The case is simple enough and I can handle it on my own. I highly doubt Cas can handle a three year old on his own."

"Sam, come on! I don't want you to go out there alone!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, it's just a spirit. Compared to what we've had to deal with the past few years, it's child's play!" He then pinned his brother with his best bitch face. "Just stay here and help, Cas." And then the younger hunter quickly stormed out of the room.

As the echo of the door slamming sounded throughout the room, both the hunter and angel held their breaths as the sleeping child began to stir. Her big blue eyes opened and surveyed the room. She sat up slowly, soft dark brown curls surrounded her face. Her lips began to tremble as she took in the strange room. Her eyes fell on Castiel. She eased closer until she noticed Dean and then she stopped. Tears started fill her eyes. "I want my mommy!"

Castiel's eyes widened at the child's cries. He turned his head to meet Dean's equally wide eyes. What had he gotten them into?

A/N: So that's chapter two! Chapter three: Castiel and Dean experience the joys of a toddler! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Gosh you guys are awesome! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! And as your reward… NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter Three

Castiel looked to the crying child. She'd been fine when she fell asleep. Or he'd thought she was fine! He thought she understood that she couldn't be with her mother anymore. He was completely baffled. He was just now starting to understand adult humans, but it looked like children followed a different set of rules.

At the feeling of an elbow in his side, Cas turned his attention to Dean. He gave him an impatient look. "Do something!" The hunter hissed.

He took a cautious step towards Liora. Sniffling, she turned her tearful, blue eyes onto the angel. "I want my mommy." She stated again, pitifully.

"I am sorry. I told you that she and your father are gone now. You have to stay with Dean, Sam, and I." Castiel explained gently.

Liora's eyes flashed to Dean and then back to Castiel. "Why?"

"Because the monsters are after you."

"Why?"

"Because you're special."

"Why?"

Castiel's brow furrowed. "Because you're mother was also special."

"Why?"

"Cas!" Dean interrupted before the angel and child could continue the never-ending "why" game. Moments later, he regretted his outburst when Liora's face scrunched up, ready for more tears. "Aw, dammit." He muttered under his breath.

After sparing the hunter a glare, Castiel reached out a hesitant hand and smoothed it across soft curls. Blue met blue. "Liora, please don't cry. Dean didn't mean to yell or scare you."

Liora sniffled and then nodded. She then reached her arms out towards him. He wasn't sure what she wanted. He looked to Dean nervously. "Pick her up." The hunter mouthed. Nodding, Castiel placed his hands under her arms and lifted her up. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his coat. He felt warmth spread throughout his chest as she continued to cuddle into him. He looked to Dean who was smiling at them.

When he noticed the angel's attention had shifted to him, Dean looked away self-consciously blushing slightly. Cas frowned slightly at the flutter he felt in his stomach at Dean's smile. He didn't have long to ponder it. A small hand on his cheek captured his attention. He looked down into the curious face. "What's you name?" She asked.

Dean sputtered next to him. "Geez, Cas! You didn't tell her your name?!"

"She didn't ask before." He replied as if it excused his action. He then returned his focus to Liora. "My name is Castiel."

Liora's small brow furrowed in confusion "Cas-" She paused in concentration. "Cassiel? Cassie!" She exclaimed suddenly, wrapping her arms around the startled angel's neck. He had now been dubbed, "Cassie" by a three year old.

Dean snickered slightly. "Well, Cassie, you want to properly introduce me to Liora?"

"Uh, Liora, this is my friend, Dean." Cas introduced awkwardly.

Dean rolled his eyes at the introduction but then smiled at the little girl in his friend's arms, crouching down so he was at her level. She hid her face shyly. "Hey there, Liora!"

She peered at him cautiously. "Hi."

"Uh… Um." He fumbled around for something to say. Suddenly, a light bulb went off. "Hey, you hungry?"

Her cute little face bunched in thought, and she tilted her head to the side. Dean couldn't help but think she looked like Cas. Actually, to a stranger, they'd probably look like father and daughter. She then nodded to answer his question.

"Awesome! Me too! What would you like to eat?" Liora shrugged. "Well, you like pie?" She shrugged again. "You don't know if you like pie! Well, we're gonna have to get you some pie! How does that sound?" He asked, tickling under her chin. She giggled and nodded. He then looked up to Castiel. "We're getting you some pie too."

"Dean, I don't require-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know but it's pie! It doesn't matter if you require it. You just gotta have it. Alright?"

Castiel nodded. Liora fidgeted in his arms and he looked down. She had a nervous look on her face. She then leaned up to whisper in his ear. Dean watched them curiously. Castiel's eyes widened slightly. He then set her on the floor and pointed to the bathroom door. As Liora scurried inside, the hunter couldn't hide his amusement. "Geez, Cas, by the look on your face, I thought she was telling you something about demons not that she had to use the bathroom."

"I'm glad this amuses you, Dean. I don't have experience with children. I'm sorry if I'm a little lost on what they need."

Dean's only response was to clasp the angel on the shoulder and smile. Again, the fluttering in his stomach returned. Before he could comment on it, Liora ran out of the bathroom, attaching herself to Castiel's legs. She then held her arms up, his signal to pick her up. He obliged and again her arms immediately wrapped around his neck. She then turned her attention to Dean. "Otay, we can get pie now!"

Chuckling, Dean led their trio out to his baby. And then he stopped in realization. "Son of bitch." He mumbled.

"Dean, language." Castiel reprimanded.

"Yeah, well, my language is the least of our worries. We can't take her anywhere in the car without a car seat and there's not a diner close enough to walk to."

Liora's lip trembled. "No pie?"

At the sign of tears, both men's eyes widened. "Uh, I'll go get pie. And bring back here! You and Cas can go inside and watch cartoons. Cas likes cartoons." Dean's words rushed out quickly as he tried to stop the flow of tears. "That sound good?" She nodded. "Ok… good. I'll be back then."

It didn't take him long to find a diner that sold pie. He figured they'd better feed her something besides pie, so he also picked up some chicken tenders for her and burgers and fries for him and Cas. He didn't give a damn if the angel didn't eat; he'd seen how much he'd enjoyed those burgers when they'd fought Famine. When he entered the motel room, he stopped in the doorway at the scene before him. Angel and child were sprawled out on the floor facing one another. The television was powered off and Liora seemed to be telling a story. Castiel was listening very intently.

"And da free bears saw Goldilocks seeping!" She exclaimed, making her teddy bear, which Dean hadn't noticed she had, look over the edge of the bed. "Dey chaseded her away!" She then made the bear roar and bounce across the edge of the bed.

Castiel's serious face almost caused Dean to laugh out. "Well, I can see why they chased her away. She was very impolite entering their home, eating their food, and wrecking their furniture. "

Liora nodded seriously. "Uh huh! I'd've ate her!"

Dean could hold it in no longer. He laughed at the most ridiculous sentence he'd ever heard come out of a child's mouth. His laughter caught the room's occupants' attentions. Liora jumped up and ran over to him, her arms enclosing around his shins. "Dean! You gets pie?"

Setting the food down, he bent to lift her. A small thrill of joy went through him when she allowed him to settle her on his hip. "That I did! But first, you gotta eat some real food!"

She nodded and then wriggled to get down. Setting her on the ground, he was shocked when her small fingers closed around his. "We haff to sit at da table!" She then grabbed Castiel's hand, who had just stood up, and led them to the table. Luckily Dean had grabbed their food. Once they were all settled and had their food in front of them, Liora stopped them from eating. "Mommy talked to her daddy before we would eat. Since you her brother you should talk to him too!" She told Castiel.

Dean and Cas shared a look with one another when they realized the child was telling them to pray before their meal. Castiel nodded. "Um, Father-"

"No! We has to hold hands!" She exclaimed, grabbing each their hands.

Cas swallowed and then grabbed Dean's hand. His grasp was firm and held a pleasant warmth. Their eyes made contact but they both quickly looked away, clearing their throats. "Um, Father. I know I haven't spoken to you in awhile. Um." This was really awkward for the rebel angel, who'd once called himself the new God. "Thank you for the food that we are about to eat. Thank you for Dean and Liora. Help us to keep her safe and out of the demon's names." He didn't know what else to say. He looked about awkwardly.

"Amen!" Liora exclaimed. "Otay! We can eat now!" And with that she released their hands and took a big bite of chicken. After swallowing her first bite, she gave the two men a confused look. "Aren't you hungwy?"

It took them a moment to realize that they were still holding hands. At her question, their eyes widened and they released each other's hands as if they'd been burned. They quietly ate their meal. Castiel quietly admitted to himself that he was enjoying the burger and he was glad that Dean had bought it for him. He would never tell the hunter but he was looking forward to trying the pie that he had brought.

Dean fought the smug smirk that tried to overtake his face as he watched Cas thoroughly enjoying his burger. The angel might not require food but he definitely seemed to enjoy it. He then turned his attention to Liora. She might be half angel but she seemed like a normal kid to him. Right down to mispronounced words and small tantrums. And she was currently eating her chicken tenders like they were going to run away. "Hey, slow down there. Don't want you to choke." Liora nodded guilty and started to take smaller bites.

Soon, they were all finished with their meals and Dean was serving up pie. He watched expectantly as they took their first bites. Liora immediately smiled. "I likes pie, Dean!" She then looked at Castiel. "You likes pie?"

Cas nodded. "Yes, I find pie to be rather enjoyable." He casted a small smile towards Dean.

Dean grinned and then finally took a bite of his pie. It was a great pie, but what made it one of the most enjoyable pies he'd had was being able to enjoy it with others. As he looked to Liora, who had filling covering her face, and then to Cas, who was scrapping the last of his pie from his plate, Dean tried to ignore the warmth that spread through his chest at the rightness of the scene. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew he didn't want to analyze it at the moment. Right now, he just want to enjoy the moment.

A/N: Here it is! Chapter three! Hope you all enjoyed! Not sure why I added the prayer scene… It just came to my head :/… Anyways! Next Chapter: Liora meets Sasquatch… I mean, Sam. Tehe! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows! Sorry for the wait, trying to settle into my new job and haven't had time! Hopefully when I get my own desk and computer at work, I will have more time to write haha!

Chapter Four

When Sam returned from the relatively mild and easy hunt, Dean and Castiel were sitting at the small table in their room. Liora was nowhere to be found. "Hey guys, where's the kid?"

"Liora is in the bathroom." Castiel stated plainly.

Sam nodded and then turned as he heard the bathroom door open. She was really a cute kid. In fact, she almost looked like a mini-Cas. As her head tilted at an awkward angle to take in his height, Liora's big blue eyes widened and she slammed the door to the bathroom shut. Sam looked to Dean and Cas in shock. Castiel's expression was confused while Dean's held amusement.

"Geez, Sam! Scare the poor kid why don't ya!" Dean exclaimed, chuckling slightly.

"I didn't even do anything!"

"Well, I don't know Sasquatch, maybe it was you towering over her."

The brothers looked to where Cas had walked to the bathroom and was knocking on the door. "Liora, Sam will not hurt you."

"He's scawy!" She cried from the other side of the door.

Dean snorted in laughter and then joined Castiel's side at the bathroom door. "Liora, its Dean. Sam's my younger brother. He's a big guy but I promise you that he's not scary. Except maybe in the morning before he's brushed his hair."

Shuffling was heard from the other side of the door and then it opened. Liora peeked out before lifting her arms for Castiel to lift her. While she wasn't hiding, she didn't want to be left on her own. Immediately, Castiel granted her request, allowing the small girl to wrap her arms around his neck. Dean's newly gathered composure was lost when Liora glared at Sam from her post in Cas's arms.

Sam glared at Dean before slowly approaching Castiel and Liora. "Hi, Liora. It's nice to meet you. You don't have to be afraid of me. I promise." He then leaned closer in a stage whisper. "Actually, I a lot nicer than Dean."

Liora giggled. "Dean's weally nice! He gave me and Cassie pie!"

He chuckled at this. "Of course, he did. That's Dean's favorite food!"

"Dats my favorite food too!"

Dean felt his heart swell at Liora's words. It was always nice to have someone look up to you. His gaze met Castiel's over Liora's head and the angel's mouth tilted in a small smile. "I think it's mine as well." He added softly. Dean's heart rate doubled at the angel's smile. It wasn't often that the angel smiled. He reveled in every moment that he was about to see it. He hoped with Liora around, Cas would smile more often.

Realizing the path of his thoughts, Dean's eyes widened and he cleared his throat, stepping away from his friend and the child. Ever since Castiel had showed up a few hours ago with the kid, hell, even before that, ever since he'd escaped Purgatory, Dean had been feeling things towards the angel that he just wasn't ready to examine. He didn't even really understand what the hell was going on.

He felt like he needed some air. "Uh, I'm going to go see if I can find a car seat for Liora. We'll be leaving town tomorrow and she'll need one to ride in." Castiel opened his mouth to speak. "Cas, it can't be good on the kid's growth to be popping up all over the place with her."

Ignoring the odd looks he received, Dean grabbed his keys and quickly made his way out to his beloved Impala. He'd seen signs for a Wal-Mart when he'd been driving through town so it was no question where he'd get the car seat but getting out the motel room would be a good chance for him to clear his mind and get his thoughts in order.

Sam watched his brother storm out with a raised eyebrow. Liora's little brow was scrunched and her lip trembled. Her blue eyes looked up to Castiel sadly. "Did we make Dean mad?"

Castiel's brow was also furrowed in confusion. However, he shook his head at the question. "No, Dean's not angry with us."

'More like angry with himself,' Sam added in his head.

Liora wiggled to get down and Castiel slowly lowered her to the ground. She then pushed the button for the television which was still on the cartoon channel. She climbed onto Dean's bed before settling in to watch the colorful characters on the screen. Apparently, she had grown bored of the adults in the room.

"How was the hunt?" Castiel asked.

"It was simple enough." Sam replied shrugging off his jacket. "An old spirit around town turned wrathful."

Cas nodded as he sat on the edge of Dean's bed next to Liora. She scooted closer to him. It was obvious to Sam that both were very comfortable with one another, despite their short time together. It was like they understood each other on another level incomprehensible to normal humans. Castiel was quickly growing attached to the nephilim child. In a way, she was his family. She was his sister's child, and while he knew for the angels their family system was different than humans', he figured it contributed to the closeness Cas felt towards the child.

Sam couldn't fight the smile that crossed his face when Cas hesitantly brushed his hand along Liora's dark curls. He'd obviously picked up the action from his observations of humans. Cas was learning. They'd taken steps forward with the angel only to have him fall back into place, but it seemed that one thing was constant. Castiel's loyalty to Dean. No matter what he did, good or bad, in the end he'd done it all for Dean. Sam wasn't blind. The two obviously cared for one another more than they were willing to admit, or in Castiel's case more than he understood.

As he watched the angel care for the little girl, Sam hoped Cas would begin to understand his feelings for the older hunter. And as he heard his brother returning in his beloved Impala, Sam hoped Dean could let go of his macho pride and admit his feelings.

A/N: Sorry again for the long wait! Also, sorry if the chapter is awkward! I've been trying to write my fanfiction along with stories for the newspaper I just started working for. I'm a writing fool! LOL! Anyways! Next chapter is a bit of a surprise! Also hope to get in some Christmas cuteness. I hope you'll all forgive me if it's a little after Christmas! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favs. Sorry for the long update wait, but I'm settled in my office and I hope to get a more steady flow of updates. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Five

On his trip to Wal-Mart to buy a car seat, Dean discovered something he'd never realized with Ben… Kids are expensive. And it seemed the younger they were the more expensive they were. Ben had been ten when Dean had lived with him and Lisa, and aside from food, clothes, some school supplies and the occasional cool gadget, he hadn't required much. Liora was three. She required a car seat to ride, special toddler food to eat, tiny expensive clothes, books and games to learn, toys to entertain her and so much more that his head was spinning. He'd spent seventy bucks on the car seat alone!

He still hadn't quite gotten over his shopping trauma when entered the motel room. Sam was nowhere to be found but the shower was running so that was easy to figure out. But what caught his attention were the two sleeping figures on his bed. That's right. Not one, but two sleeping angels were on his bed. Well, alright one was a nephilim, but still, aside from the time he'd left his vessel and Jimmy had returned, and when he'd been cut off from Heaven, Dean had never seen Castiel sleep. He must either be extremely tired or extremely at peace. From the look on his face, Dean believed it was the latter. Dean wouldn't admit how much he was glad to see such serenity on the angels face.

Setting his bags down, Dean quietly closed the door and made his way over to the bed. He was sure that Castiel was probably just meditating or whatever. There was no way that he was asleep… was there? But as he stepped closer, he noticed the steady even breathing coming from him. Liora was practically sprawled across his chest. He smiled at the sight as warmth spread through him. He quietly took out his phone and then quickly snapped a photo of the sleeping pair.

After returning his phone to his pocket, Dean stepped to the end of the bed, grabbing the blanket at the foot of it, and covered the sleeping angel and child. His hand lingered for a moment as he settled the blanket right under Castiel's chin. As he stared down at Castiel, all the feelings he'd been trying to ignore resurfaced. In Purgatory, Cas had been his sole his reason for going on. He had to find him, and then once he had, he had to keep fighting to get them out. And then he'd lost him. But now he was back and there was no way he was going to lose him again. And acknowledging any feelings other than friendship was just asking for disaster. He would not risk it.

With those thoughts, he stepped away from the bed just as the door to the bathroom opened. Sam was still toweling his hair but he was at least dressed. His brother didn't say anything but raised his eyebrow at the sight of Dean standing awkwardly between the two beds. He also noticed the blanket lying across the two sleeping figures that hadn't been there before. His brow rose farther.

Dean noticed the look on Sam's face. As he walked past him and into the bathroom, he purposefully knocked his shoulder into Sam's. "Shut up, bitch."

Sam retorted with the natural response. "Jerk."

Before stepping into the bathroom, Dean glanced over at his purchases from Wal-Mart by the door and then let his gaze drift towards the bed once. It hadn't even been a day since Liora had joined them and Dean could already tell they were all getting attached. Especially, Cas. Of course, she didn't have anyone else to go to and Cas was pretty much the only relative she had. But still, it wasn't like they could trapeze all over the country with a kid hunting monsters!

He sighed as he stepped into the shower. It was all irrelevant when he thought about it. Demons were after her and angels most likely wouldn't be too far behind. They had to protect her. He'd be damned it if he let anything happen to her. He knew Castiel and Sam felt the same.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. He slowly peaked his head out from behind the shower curtain. Blue eyes peered shyly at him from beside the bathroom door. "Uh, hello, Liora."

"Hi." She replied, shyly.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I have to potty."

"Ah, ok." He pulled his head back into the shower. Shortly after he heard Liora leave, he heard the bathroom door opening again. Seriously? Could he not shower in peace? He poked his head back out from behind the shower curtain. He was shocked to find Castiel standing by the door. "Uh, hey Cas. You got to pee too?"

The angel's brow furrowed in confusion. "No, Dean. I just came to apologize for Liora bursting in on you. She was awake and already in the bathroom before I realized what she was doing."

"It's fine, Cas." Then he had a thought. "Hey, were you really sleeping?"

Dean wasn't sure, but it looked as if Castiel was blushing. "Um, yes. Angels don't require sleep, but we can if we find serenity. Watching television with Liora is the most serene I've felt in a long time." He looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, we took your bed, Dean."

"That's okay. It's big enough for the three of us." Then his eyes widened when he realized what he said. "I, uh, I mean, Liora can sleep between us, so we can keep her safe."

Castiel's head tilted to the side in thought and then he nodded. "Yes, that would be the best way to ensure her safety." He then opened the bathroom door. "Enjoy the rest of your shower, Dean."

Once Cas left the room, Dean was acutely aware of his pounding heart. He was going to be sharing a bed with his best friend, his best friend who had recently been causing feelings inside of him that he wasn't ready to analyze. His best friend who just happened to be angel.

After toweling dry and dressing in sleep pants and a t-shirt (sleeping in his clothes was getting less comfortable the older he got), Dean stepped out of the bathroom, smiling at the sight in front of him. Castiel and Sam were on either side of his bed trying to calm down a bouncing Liora. She was jumping on the bed, giggling, and she would bounce out of the way with a squeal of delight each time one of them tried to catch her.

Cas let out an exasperated sigh. "Liora, I thought you wanted to put on your pajamas." He emphasized his point by holding up the Disney Princess printed outfit.

She stopped bouncing and pinned him with a serious look. "But Cassy, you got da wong ones!"

Dean laughed out loud at the shocked and confused expression on Castiel's face. Sam chuckled as well but used the advantage to capture the now still three year old. She squealed loudly and wiggled around in his grasp. Dean could resist no longer and walked over to the bed to join the fun. He immediately held his hands out for Liora to come to him.

Sam handed her over as she held her arms out to Dean. He propped her on his hip and then looked from her to her pajamas that hung limply in Castiel's hands. "So, why are you giving Sam and Castiel a hard time about pajamas?"

"'Cause I don't like dose 'jamas." She stated plainly. "Dey're pink and I don't like pink." She crossed her arms and shook her head.

Castiel seemed even more baffled at this statement. "But I thought all female children liked pink. Humans always use this color for the female gender."

Dean smiled as he shook his head. Of course Cas would think something like that. He then returned his attention back to Liora. "Well, do you think you could wear them just for tonight? We really need to get to bed, and we don't have any other pajamas."

Liora's bottom lip poked out a bit but she nodded, holding her hands out to Castiel. Cas took her with ease and then sat her down on the bed. Once she was dressed in her pajamas and snuggled down right in the middle of the bed, Dean climbed in on the left side. Sam raised his eyebrow but said nothing as he climbed into his bed.

As Castiel made to get into the bed fully clothed, Liora sat up and looked at him confused. "Cassy! You can seeps in you clothes! And you still has shoes on!"

Castiel looked from his feet, to Liora and then to Dean. Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, just take off your shoes, coat and jacket, we'll get you some pj's when we get Liora some new ones."

"But Dean I don't require-"At Dean's pointed look, Castiel cut his sentence short and just got under the covers with a sigh.

"Night night Cassy! Night night Dean! Night night Sam!" Liora chirped as she cuddled into Castiel's side.

Deam smiled fondly as he clicked off the lamp. "Good night, guys."

A/n: Well, the chapter didn't quite go where I had planned but I wanted to post something tonight! I swear the pace of the story WILL pick up soon! Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter: They make their way to a friend's house. PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, follows, and favs! I apologize for the extremely long wait on this chapter. It's just been hectic at work! I'm an editor/reporter and I have to go to things at night and on weekends and it sucks. LOL! Anyways! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Six

Apparently, sometime during the night, Liora had gotten up only to climb back into the bed on the opposite side of Castiel in which she had started. So when Sam woke up before everyone else in the room, he was greeted by the sight of Dean spooning Castiel on one side of the bed while Liora snuggled into Castiel's pillow, her small body taking up the other half of the bed. He barely contained his snort of laughter. This was just too great. He quietly reached over to grab his phone, quickly snapping a photo of the three.

He then got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When he came back into the room, Liora was out of the bed, shuffling through her little pink bag. Her large blue eyes peered up at Sam. "Shhh, dey seeping!" She whispered dramatically.

Sam chuckled and then knelt down beside her. "What are you looking for?"

"Someting to wear." She pulled out a pair of rainbow-striped stockings, followed by a fluffy black skirt, and a bright green shirt. "I like dis!"

"It's very pretty." He glanced back to the bed where Dean and Cas were still sleeping. "After you get dressed do you wanna go get breakfast for everyone?"

She smiled shyly. "Otay! We can supise (surprise) Dean and Cassie wiff pie!"

He nodded, chuckling slightly, as he helped her get dressed. He then flattened her hair a bit where it was mussed from sleep. It looked as if Castiel had forgotten to grab her hairbrush and even if he had, he was sure none of them were prepared for the task of detangling a three year old's hair. He shrugged his shoulders. That was the best her hair was going to get at the moment. Luckily, it didn't look that bad. Besides, the kid was too friggin' adorable for it to even matter.

"I weady!" She stood proudly, her hands on her hips.

Sam nodded with a smile and then lifted her up. He placed a finger to his lips as he tip-toed to the door, closing it quietly behind him. He would love to witness when his brother woke with the angel in his arms, but he felt they'd need time alone. And he definitely knew that Dean would need breakfast after that morning.

Castiel stirred from his slumber. He'd admit that he enjoyed the peaceful serenity that claimed his body and mind during sleep. However, he was still getting used to the disorientation that he felt upon waking. He felt completely vulnerable to any attack. His body felt completely useless as it slowly came into wakefulness.

He froze as he became aware of a strong arm around his waist. He glanced over his shoulder and his gaze fell on the sleeping hunter's face. His eyes widened while he felt fluttering in his stomach. It wasn't unpleasant. But he knew Dean would not agree. He then noticed that Sam and Liora were missing from the room. This could only mean that Sam had woken up and seen them cuddle together in bed. Dean was not going to be happy.

Castiel was just about to try and gingerly get out of Dean's grip and the bed when Dean's front pressed firmly to Castiel's backside. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes practically bugged out of his head. The soft moan that came from Dean's lips as he nuzzled the back Castiel's neck did not help the situation. Unthinking, Castiel quickly jumped out of the bed, momentarily forgetting he could simply just pop to the other side of the room if he wanted.

Dean looked around blearily from the abrupt movement that had jarred him awake. He then saw his angel friend standing awkwardly next to the bed. It didn't take him long to put two and two together. It could feel the heat rising to in face but at least his embarrassment was effectively killing any arousal he'd felt before.

Then, at that thought, his face flushed even hotter. He prayed to God (if he was even out there) that Cas was not aware of what he'd been dreaming about. To say the least, this was not the usual case of morning wood. He noticed that Castiel's face was a little flushed as well. He then realized they'd been staring at each for a good five minutes and neither of them had said a word.

The sound of the door opening caught their attention before they could say anything to each other. Sam stopped short in the doorway at the sight of the two men awkwardly staring at one another. He tried to hide the smirk on his face at the memory of his brother spooning the angel but he failed. Dean saw it and immediately knew that his brother had seen him and Cas. Angry, embarrassed and extremely frustrated, Dean jumped out the bed and stormed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Sam and Castiel shared a look before they both sighed. Sam walked completely into the room and shut the door behind himself. Liora looked up at Sam, her bottom lip poke out in a pout. "Why Dean mad? We got pie!"

"Dean's not mad, just embarrassed." Sam explained.

Her head tilted and she looked so much like Castiel that he almost had to do a double take. "Embarwassed?"

"It just means he's feeling a little silly about something."

"Oh… Pie will make him feel better!" She exclaimed and wiggled down from Sam's grasp.

Sam chuckled. "Well, she's got Dean figured out."

Castiel gave a small smile but he could shake his feelings from this morning. Liora may have dean figured out but he still had a long way until he understood the man or the feelings he invoked. He was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of Liora knocking on the bathroom door.

"Dean! Don't be embarwassed! We gots pie!" She yelled through the door.

Dean came out, still a little red in the face but he knelt down beside Liora and smiled nonetheless. "Well, who am I to pass up perfectly good pie?"

Liora giggled and then wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. All three men were happy to see her smiling. The night before had actually been very tough for her. She kept waking up throughout the night with bad dreams and then she would want her mommy or daddy. However, she seemed fine this morning. He had heard people say children were resistant and it seemed they were right.

As Dean lifted Liora in his arms, he snatched the bag of food from Sam. "Well, let's eat this pie so we can hit the road."

"Cassie we gots you pie too!" Liora exclaimed reaching her arms out for the angel.

The hairs on Dean's arms stood up in awareness as he handing the child to Castiel. Time seriously seemed to slow down and he was NOT being chick flicky. Castiel's blue eyes seemed to burn into him. Once Liora was secure in Castiel's arms, Dean turned away. He didn't get what was going on, but he wasn't ready to deal with it.

Castiel looked down, crestfallen. Liora's small hand touched his face and he looked into her big blue eyes. She didn't say anything but just smiled. Although he knew it was impossible, Cas could have sworn he felt his heart swell with joy at that sweet smile. "What kind of pie did you pick out for me?"

"BOOBERRY! 'Cause you eyes are bue!"

"I tried to tell her that most people don't eat pie for breakfast but she adamant that we get you both pie." Sam explained with a chuckle.

"Hey, pie is good anytime of the day, in my opinion." Dean added just as he was delving into his slice of cherry pie.

Castiel attempted to set Liora down in the chair next to Dean but she clung to him, and all three men shared a look. Dean realized she wasn't doing as well as he thought. She was being clingy. It hit him that ever since they woke up; she's wanted to be held by at least one of them.

Sam leaned down next to Dean. "That's nothing compared to the meltdown she almost had when I had to strap her in the car seat. She refused to let go of me." He whispered.

Liora was now seated in Castiel's lap and Dean shared a look with him over her head. None of them knew much about kids, especially ones her age. Hell, she was basically still a toddler! How in the world were they going to deal with child who'd just lost her parents if they didn't know what to expect to begin with?

He handed Castiel his pie and Liora her small breakfast of scrambled eggs. "Hey, how come you get eggs and we get pie?" Dean teased, missing Sam's eyes widening as he shook his head.

Liora looked down sadly. "My mommy always makes me eggs for bweakfast." Her lip trembled and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Dean cursed under his breath. He stood from his chair and then knelt down in front of the silently weeping child. "Hey." He said softly to gain her attention. She looked up and his heart broke. "We'll take care of you. I know that you miss your mommy and daddy, and I know that we could never replace them, but we're here for you. We'll get your eggs in the morning, and cuddle you at night. Me, Cas and Sammy… we'll be your family. And we're going to visit a friend of ours soon and he'll love you. You're going to be taken care of… I promise."

Castiel stared at Dean as the kind words flowed from his mouth. He was always adamant against chick flick moments. He felt his heart swell at the words that left the man's mouth and when their eyes met, he felt as if the world shifted. And then suddenly, he wasn't in the hotel room anymore. He was in a sterile, white office that was eerily familiar.

"Hello, Castiel." A feminine voice said from across the room. "I want to know everything about the child."

A/N: OMGOSH! CLIFFY! Yes, I know, you all probably hate me for this. But she's going to have a big role in my fic! Are you guys having any trouble reading the kiddy talk? Please review and let me know what you think! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So sorry for the long wait! The reaction to chapter 6 was a bit less than previous chapters. I hope you all aren't losing interest! If so let me know what I can change to help! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Seven

Castiel fought against himself. Whatever Naomi had done to him when he'd been rescued from Purgatory was trying to make him tell her everything about Liora. But he couldn't tell her. Some still viewed all nephilim as abominations that needed to be destroyed. He had no doubts that Naomi would either want to kill Liora or use her. He would allow neither.

"Castiel? I told you to tell me about the child." Naomi repeated.

He gritted his teeth against the answer and finally ground out the answer he wanted to give. "No."

Her eyes widened in shock. Of course, she'd expected him to eventually try to fight her, but she never though he'd succeed. "Tell me!" She yelled as she walked around the desk towards him.

Backing away, Castiel shook his head. "No!" This time his words came out with more force.

Suddenly, she was standing before him. "You WILL obey!"

Castiel's eyes widened and then everything went black.

Back on Earth, Liora looked up from her spot on Castiel's lap. Her small features were crumpled into a frown. She turned to face him. "Cassie?" When he didn't answer her lip began to tremble. "Cassie, wake up." She shook him.

This caught the brothers' attentions. Castiel was sitting stiff as a board in his chair, staring straight ahead, and he wasn't blinking. Dean reached across the table and snapped his fingers in front of Castiel's face. "Cas?" He received no response. "Castiel!" Still, nothing.

He stood up from his chair and plucked Liora from Castiel's lap, despite her protests, and handed her to Sam. He then knelt in front of his friend. "Hey, Cas, buddy!" He exclaimed while shaking the angel's shoulders. He then lightly smacked his face. "Hello? Earth to Castiel!"

Liora was crying at this point. "Cassie not there! He's gone." She wailed. Sam tried to comfort her but to no avail. "Cassie pwomised he wouldn't weave! And now he's gone!" Sobs wracked her tiny body. Sam rubbed her back as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Dean was thinking over what Liora had said. Castiel was gone? As in they had an empty vessel just chilling out at the table? He quickly turned his attention to the crying child. He rubbed her back trying to ease some of her sadness. "Liora, what do mean Cas is gone?"

She turned her big, tearful, blue eyes on him. "He not there." Her lips started to tremble. "Why would Cassie weave me? I thought he woved me."

He lifted her from Sam's lap and gave her a quick, tight hug. "Hey, I don't know where Cas is, but he didn't leave you on purpose. Wherever he is, he didn't choose to go there." He was surprised at the wavering in his own voice along with the tightness in his throat and the burning behind his eyes. Dammit, where the hell was Cas?

Castiel opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor. His head was pounding. "Are you going to obey now?" He heard the voice he'd been dreading ask. Naomi's face appeared before him. "Well?"

He mind was spinning. Everything was rushing back to him. She still wanted him to tell her about Liora. "Why do you want to know?" He heard himself asking.

"I already know she's a nephilim, Castiel." She replied with a smirk. "What I need to know is how powerful she is and I need to know who here parents were."

They were both already dead it wasn't like Naomi could do anything to them but she could still use it to somehow hurt Liora. The only other person he'd ever been this protective of was Dean and he'd failed him in many ways. He would not fail Liora… even if it killed him.

"Castiel, you will tell me what I need to know." She said as she grabbed him by the front of his coat. "Or there will be consequences."

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her arms. "No!" He barely had time to register the shock and fury in her eyes before he threw her away from him. He wasn't sure how she was keeping him there but he would find a way out.

Dean and Sam were loading the car, taking turns in calming Liora. Castiel's stiff form had suddenly slumped in its chair, blood coming from his eyes and nose. This had caused the child to go into hysterics. They'd already had one call from management. He didn't know what was going on with Cas. He was really worried.

They'd go to Bobby's… Well, technically it was Jody's house but they'd been together since Bobby had been released from the hospital a year ago. They'd almost lost him when Dick had shot the older hunter in the head but after a 2 week coma, he'd woken up and was basically right as rain. And since his house had been burned down by Leviathan, Sheriff Mills had offered to take him in while he was recovering and things kind of progressed from there.

Dean carried a thankfully quiet Liora to the car. She'd cried herself out. Poor kid. It was just one traumatic situation after another. They'd be lucky if she was ever normal after all of this. He set her into her seat, strapping her in. He was really worried with how despondent she was being.

"Cassie." She mumbled, sadly.

"We're going to get him, don't worry." His only response was a sad nod.

He handed her bear to her and then went to help Sam get Cas into the car. He opted to sit in the backseat between Cas and Liora in case Castiel woke up. It was going to be a long ride.

For almost an almost day drive, it actually went by relatively quick. Except for the increased amount of bathroom stops than usual the ride went relatively smoothly. Sam knew how anxious Dean was to get to Bobby's and get them to a safe place so he drove without complaint. Liora slept for the most part. They were both worried about her. She'd been completely apathetic to everything around her. She'd cuddle her bear or occasionally ask for Castiel.

They were just coming into Sioux Falls when Castiel suddenly start seizing. One second, Cas was limply resting against the door and then the next he was having a violent seizure that was practically arching his back. Dean grabbed onto him and tried to hold him still. Liora then woke up and after realizing what was happening, started to cry.

By the time they were pulling into Jody's and Bobby's driveway, Liora was hysterical. She was trying to get out of her car seat to get to Castiel. So, Dean was fighting to keep Cas from hurting himself and fighting to keep Liora in her car seat. Sam quickly put the car into park, shut off the engine, and jumped out of the car. He pulled open the back door and unbuckled Liora from her chair. Gathering her to him, he rushed to the front door trying to calm the crying child.

Sam could hear someone looking out the peep hole before quickly unlocking the door. Bobby then opened the door. "What the hell is going on?" They had told him they were coming but that was all they told him.

At Dean's shout from the car, Sam handed Liora to Bobby. "We'll explain in a minute!" He then ran to help Dean with Castiel.

Dean was close to hysterics himself. He couldn't help him. There was nothing he could do to stop the violent tremors that were racking his closest friend's body. He could lose him for real this time and there were so many things he hadn't told him. His eyes were burning and his throat was tight. After everything, he couldn't lose Cas now. Not when he was finally coming to terms with everything… with his feelings. "Come on, Cas! Not now. Not when I need you the most."

He was holding Cas close to him when Sam returned to the car. He almost couldn't stand the look his brother gave him. "H-help me get him inside, Sam."

Sam nodded before gingerly helping Dean maneuver Cas out of the car. Bobby was still waiting at the door. His face showed concern as they entered the house with the convulsing angel. He closed the door behind them. Jody was now holding the still hysterical child. "What is going on?"

"I don't know, Bobby. One second he was talking to us and then next he was gone." Dean rushed out as they laid Cas onto the couch.

"Alright, well, who's this?" He asked motioning towards Liora, who was fighting to get away from Jody.

Dean rushed to take her from Jody. Liora fought against him too. She just wanted to get to Cas. "Hey, hey, calm down! Liora!"

"Cassie! Want Cassie!"

"Cas is sick right now. Sam and I need to take care of him. Will you go to Bobby or Jody while we try to make him better?" Dean asked quietly.

"No!" Her lip trembled as it stuck out defiantly. "Want Cassie."

He gathered her in a hug, ignoring the look Bobby was giving him. The old man would get his answer later. "I know, me too."

She started to calm down and nuzzled in close to Dean's chest, her thumb in her mouth. "Bear." She mumbled around her thumb.

Dean looked up in alarm before Sam pulled the poor, bedraggled creature from his pocket. He handed to Liora who immediately latched onto it. "You tired?"

Liora shook her head despite her eyes closing. She'd been through so much lately, she was almost constantly exhausted. Dean looked to Jody who quietly indicated for him to follow. She led him to a bedroom which must have once belonged to her son. She then left him to put Liora to bed.

He gently laid her into the bed and covered her with the blanket. Her eyes opened as he made to step away. "Stay."

"I need to take care of Cas." He tried to explain. She heaved a sigh that was extremely too heavy to come from a child. He knelt back down beside her, brushing her hair. "I'm gonna help him get better, okay? We need, Cas."

"'Kay." She replied, drowsily.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You sleep, and in the morning, I'll let you see Cas." She was already asleep by the time he'd finished his explanation.

He walked back into the living room wearily. Sam was just finishing up the story of the past couple of days. Dean crouched next to the couch where Cas had, thankfully, stopped thrashing about. He nose and eyes were bleeding again. Dean looked up to find Jody handing him a wet cloth. He began to clean the angel's face.

As Dean ran the cool cloth over his face, Castiel's eyes began fluttering beneath their lids. Everyone was quiet in the room. Dean gasped as weary blue eyes met his. "Dean." The angel croaked out.

"H-hey, Cas. How ya feel?" Dean was barely able to force words out past the lump in his throat. Tears of relief stung his eyes.

Castiel's brow furrowed. "I'm in an incredible amount of pain. My head hurts, my entire body hurts, I'm thirsty and I just feel so… human." His eyes were filled with panic as he looked to Dean. "I can't feel my grace."

Dean fought his own panic at these words. "It's ok, Cas. I'll take care of you."

"Thank you, Dean." Dean's reassurance seemed to be all Castiel needed. His eyes fluttered shut and he fell into a more restful sleep.

Looking around the room, Dean saw his feeling reflected in the faces of those in the room. Bobby suddenly sat down with a heavy sigh. "Balls." Dean nodded in agreement. Nothing more could have summed up his feelings at that moment.

A/N: Sorry again for the long wait! I hope you all enjoyed! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know you all probably want to kill me but remember if you kill me you won't get an update! I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, faved or followed my fic! I apologize for the long wait. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Eight

Castiel's eyes fluttered open to reveal an unfamiliar surrounding. He seemed to be in someone's house. The living room to be more exact. He turned his head and relief flooded him when he saw Dean sleeping on the other couch across the room. His entire body ached. He vaguely remembered his fight with Naomi and now his grace was gone.

A soft whimpering fell on his ears and he realized immediately that it was Liora. Ignoring his body's protests, Castiel gingerly got up from the couch and followed the sounds. He found her in a room that looked like it had once belonged to a little boy. Liora was tossing and turning in her sleep, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

Reaching out a hand, he gently wiped away her tears. Sleepy blue eyes opened and stared at him for a moment. She smiled when she realized who was wiping away her tears. "Cassie!" She exclaimed, holding her arms out to him. Castiel ignored his aching muscles and lifted her from the bed. "You all better?"

He sat slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. "Not completely, but I am feeling better than I was."

She cuddled into his chest. "I sowwy you sick."

"It isn't your fault, little one." He smoothed down her hair that was sticking up from sleep.

Big blue eyes looked up at him. "We should go seep. You feel better in da mornin'."

Castiel nodded, and laid back with her in his arms. He pulled the blanket up over them and closed his eyes. Although she wasn't his child, he could feel the bound between them growing stronger. He was surprised at how quickly he grew to care for her. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt that they were a family...Liora, Dean, Sam, Bobby, Jody and himself.

Bobby and Jody were up fairly early the next morning. Jody always tried to get to work pretty early. They stopped at the sight that greeted them in the child's bedroom. The look of tenderness that graced the angel's face as he held the little girl close to him was something that touched the couple to their cores. Bobby never thought he'd see the angel so human, even after everything he'd been through. The two shared a smile and walked to the kitchen.

It wasn't long before Dean was awake and panicking because he didn't know where Cas had went. He heard talking in the kitchen and rushed in. Bobby and Jody both raised an eyebrow at his panicked look. "Where's Cas? Have you seen him?"

"Boy, calm down. He's in the bed with Liora." Bobby told him as he swatted the back of Dean's head. Dean only turned on his heel and raced towards the bedroom. Bobby shook his head. "Idjit."

Dean quietly but quickly made his way to the bedroom. The two who were stealing his heart were cuddled together on the red, race car bed. He felt that familiar flutter in his stomach and twinge in his heart. Castiel held Liora protectively to his chest while Liora nestled in, her small hand clutching his shirt. Dean couldn't fight the small smile that forced it's way onto his face. It was really uncanny how much they looked alike considering that while they were technically related, his vessel wasn't.

He walked across the room and knelt beside the bed. His hand seemed to have a mind of it's own as it reached up and brushed the hair from the angel's face. Even if he had lost all of his grace, Castiel would always be his angel. He paused at that thought. He didn't know when he had began to think of Cas as his angel but it didn't seem wrong.

Dean was so lost in his thoughts and running his hands through Castiel's hair that he had noticed that the other man was awake and watching him through intense blue eyes. Castiel didn't know why Dean was touching his hair or what he was thinking about, but it was nice. He wished he could know what had the hunter in such deep thought.

Green met blue as Dean looked to Castiel, suddenly realizing what his hand had been doing this entire time. He could feel heat flushing his cheeks red as he pulled his hand back. He cleared his throat quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"I am still sore but I am feeling much better than I was last night." Castiel replied, quietly.

"That's good. And your grace?"

"Unfortunately, it's still gone. I don't know if I will get it back this time."

Dean looked away, unable to bare the sad look that graced the other man's features. "Well, you've still got us. And we'll take care of you, Cas. You'll be fine. Besides, if I remember correctly, you weren't too bad of a shot."

Castiel let out a snort of laughter. Yes, he'd found guns to be rather useful when he'd been cut off from Heaven. Now, he wasn't sure what had happened. Had he completely run himself dry in his attempt to escape Naomi? Had Naomi cut him off from Heaven? He did not know.

Liora rubbed her face against his chest and then looked from Castiel to Dean with a grumpy frown. "You should be quiet." She said testily. "I twying to seep!"

Dean chuckled. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, and you are vewy loud!" She grabbed his hand and pulled. "You need to seep too."

"Liora, there isn't enough room for all of us." He protested. When she kept pulling his arm, he looked to Cas. "A little help here, Cas?"

Castiel smiled at the small tug of war match that was happening. "Liora, I believe Dean is right. This is a child's bed."

She just shook her head. "You scoot over and Dean lay down and I lay on top!" The two men shared a look and when they looked back, Liora had her lip poked out in a pout. "Pwease seep with us, Dean."

He gave the girl a mock glare. "Alright, that was completely unfair." But he found himself reaching for the covers as Castiel scooted over. It took a bit of maneuvering but they were finally able to find a comfortable spot. "There. Happy?"

Liora smiled brightly and nodded, before snuggling between but on top of the two. "Night, night!"

Dean rolled his eyes with a smile. He didn't bother telling the girl that it was early morning. As he closed his eyes, he realized that he had been sharing a bed with Cas a lot lately and had barely protested. He'd woken up spooning the angel and he was still fine sharing a bed with him. It said a lot for his manly confidence. Or it said something else entirely. His thoughts had been going that direction a lot lately. As he drifted off to sleep, his last thought was it wouldn't be the worst thing if his feelings for Cas turned out to be something more.

A couple of hours later, Sam awoke and left the guest bedroom in search of Bobby or Dean. As he passed by the bedroom that Liora had stayed in the night before, he was shocked at the sight before him. He was shocked at many things. One, Liora was still asleep when he was sure she would be bouncing off the walls at the crack of dawn. Two, Castiel had apparently been awake and well enough to move himself from the living room to the bedroom. But the most shocking of all was that Dean was squished into the child sized race car bed with the two. His arm was behind Cas and the other man's head rested on his shoulder while both had an arm around Liora. Sam had been sure that when Dean had woken up spooning Castiel a couple of days before, he'd never sleep in the same bed with him again. Apparently, he'd been wrong.

Being unable to resist, he snapped a photo on his phone. At this rate, he'd have a whole scrapbook of the three cuddled together. As he continued on his way, Sam considered his brother's feelings towards their angel friend. He'd always known that they were close and they had that "profound bound" but was it more? He didn't care if his brother had feelings for the other man. If he was happy that was all that mattered and it seemed that Castiel, and also Liora, made him happy.

And of the things he could wish for, Sam would wish for Dean's happiness above all.

A/N: Ok, guys I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Whoo! That season finale got me in a writing mood! Sticking with my original timeline, so keep in mind this is set right after Cas first meets Naomi. He hasn't killed Samandriel yet or anything like that. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Nine

Dean awoke a couple hours later surprised that the three of them had slept so comfortably in the tiny bed. He'd also mysterious found himself spooning Castiel once again. He could see the top of Liora head cuddled into Castiel's chest. He didn't know if she did it on purpose, but this was the second time he'd found himself with his arms wrapped around his best friend.

However, this time he didn't feel as freaked out about it. He was just glad that Cas was going to be okay. There was something there. He knew it. He knew he felt something for his friend. He was done fighting it and denying it. But he didn't know how Cas felt and he didn't want to scare the angel-turned-human.

Castiel shifted in his sleep, pressing himself closer to Dean. Dean couldn't resist burying his face Castiel's dark hair. He would take what he could get while he could get it. He would savor holding the other man in his arms. He didn't know how many chances he would have to do so.

All pleasant thoughts were pushed out of his head as he heard whimpering from the other side of Cas. Cas must have heard it as well because he lifted his hand and gently ran it over Liora's dark curls. Dean sat up and glanced down at the pair. Castiel's face was marred with worry as tears stained Liora's red cheeks. She was still having nightmares. He reached over his friend's shoulder and gently brushed his finger over the child's wet cheek. Her lips trembled and she tossed and turned as she cried out.

Castiel sat up, gently lifting Liora from the bed and she opened her eyes. She sniffled as she looked from Dean to Cas. She wrapped her arms around Castiel's neck and started to cry. Shocked blue eyes met Dean's. She was usually very easy to calm down.

Dean reached over and rubbed Liora's back as she sobbed into Castiel's shoulder. "Hey, hey, it's going to be okay. Why are you crying?"

Liora turned her big, watery blue eyes towards Dean. "Someone hurt, Cassie. They took it away. I can't feel him anymore." She looked to Cas. "Where did it go?"

Both men immediately knew that she was talking about Castiel's grace. She had been able to sense it from the beginning and now he was human and it was gone. "When I was sick, I used all of my grace to make myself better. I-I don't know if it will come back or if it is gone forever."

She shook her head. "Someone hurt you, Cassie. I felt it. You were gone."

They realized that she understood a lot more than they thought she did. "Yes, but I back and I'm getting better."

"But what if they try to hurt you again?" Her lip trembled as she asked.

"Then we'll keep him safe." Dean reassured.

Liora looked at him with skepticism, but then glanced at Castiel and nodded. She then hugged his neck tightly. "We will keep you safe!"

Castiel gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around the little girl that had stolen his heart. He looked to Dean. "Thank you. I feel safer knowing that the two of you are looking out for me."

Dean smiled at the scene before him and laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder. He then stood from the bed. "Well, we should probably get up. I'm surprised Bobby hasn't come in here and kicked our lazy butts out of bed."

Liora giggled. "We're not lazy! We were sleepy!" She scrambled down from Castiel's lap. As Castiel stood unsteadily, she gave Dean a firm look. "You need to hold Cassie's hand and help him."

He fought a smile and walked over to his unsteady friend. He wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist and let the other man lean on him. Liora beamed at the two before leading the way out of the bedroom. She looked down around, confused for a moment before walking in the direction where she heard voices.

The trio walked into the kitchen and the conversation between the room's occupants stopped. Sam wore a smirk on his face at the sight of his brother's arm wrapped around the former angel's waist. Bobby's eyebrow rose at the sight, while Jody gave a small smile. Those two weren't fooling anyone.

"Well, I see you three finally decided to get out of bed." Bobby gruffed.

Dean settled Cas in the chair next to Sam and took the one on his other side. He then lifted Liora to sit in his lap. "Well, we did have a rough night."

This earned him a slightly sympathetic look. "Would you guys like something to eat?" Jody asked.

Dean and Liora nodded, but Castiel shook his head. "No, thank you." He quietly replied.

"Cas, you gotta eat, buddy." Dean told the former angel quietly.

"I'm just not hungry, Dean."

He wanted to press the issue further but didn't want to cause a fight. "Fine, but you're gonna have to eat eventually."

Castiel nodded. The room was smothered by an awkward silence. "So... Is cereal fine with you guys?" Jody asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, cereal is fine with me." He looked to Liora. "Do you like cereal?"

She smiled brightly. "I loooove cereal!"

Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm. Once the two had finished eating, Liora was looking down disgruntled. Castiel turned his head to the side in question. "Liora, what's the matter?"

"I need a bath." She grumped.

Bobby looked to the three men in shock. "Have you three idjits not given her a bath?!"

Sam and Dean looked at Bobby sheepishly while Cas bowed his head in shame. "Uh, no... we didn't actually know what to do with her." Dean informed the older man.

The older couple rolled their eyes at the clueless men in front of them. Jody held her hand out to Liora. "Come on, Sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up."

Liora looked at Dean and Castiel before hopping down from Dean's lap and placing her hand in Jody's. The two left the men in the kitchen. Bobby looked at the other three expectantly. "Well, you idjits gonna sit there or are ya gonna get in there and learn how to give that girl a proper bath? Jody's not gonna give her a bath all the time."

Dean and Sam jumped from their seats, quickly helping Cas stand and following Jody out of the kitchen. Bobby rolled his eyes. "Idjits."

Luckily, the master bedroom was big enough to fit all of them. Dean sat at one end of the bathtub, Castiel sat on the toilet and Sam stood by the door. Jody was knelt next to Liora helping her undress. The bathtub was filling with water and to Liora's delight, bubbles.

Jody lifted Liora and placed her in the tub. The child immediately began to play with the bubbles. Dean couldn't help but chuckle. She blew bubbles at him and laughed when they landed on his knee. He heard a soft, deep laugh from behind Jody and looked up to find Castiel smiling.

Dean's stomach fluttered at the sight of that smile. Cas was truly beautiful. They watched in amusement as Liora enjoyed her bath. Dean thought that most kids hated baths but apparently he was wrong. Liora seemed to love it. She splashed and giggled as Jody showed them how to bathe her without getting soap in her eyes or upsetting her.

Soon it was time to dry her off. Jody lifted her out the tub and wrapped her in a big fluffy towel. A loud ding sounded in her pocket. She handed Liora to Dean and pulled out her phone. "Looks like I've gotta go in boys." She gave Dean a pointed look. "You got this?"

"Yeah, how hard can it be to dry off a three year old?" Jody only snorted in response before living the boys to it. Dean looked to the little girl in his arms. "Feel better that you're all clean?"

"Yes!" She yelled smiling.

"Alright then! You sit with Cas and I'm going to go find your clothes." He then sat her in Castiel's lap.

Castiel started to slowly dry her off as Dean walked out of the room. However, Liora had different plans. She squirmed until she slid out off Castiel's grip. "Liora, what are doing? Come here, I need to dry you off."

She only smiled at him and Castiel knew she wasn't coming back to him. She turned on her heel and ran, streaking between Sam's legs. Both looked to each other in shock. She'd been so calm the few days, they hadn't seen this coming! Sam turned and ran down the hall.

Dean appeared in the hall just as Liora came running past him. "Whoa! What the hell, Sam?" He was ignored as Sam ran past him chasing little girl. Dean followed him.

Bobby came walking out of his study, holding the squirming and naked child. "You boys lose something?"

Both boys looked down sheepishly. Dean held out his arms and Bobby handed her over. "Why did you ran away?"

Liora giggled. "I thought it would be funny."

Castiel slowly made his way into the room, looking at Liora reprimanding. Dean quickly made his way to Castiel's side. "That wasn't very nice, Liora."

She turned her head down and her bottom lip poked out. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well let's get you dressed and see if we can stay out of trouble for a little bit huh?" Dean said as he walked towards the bedroom with her, Castiel following.

Bobby shook his head. Those idjits had a lot of surprises coming to him now that it seemed that Liora was perking up. A three-year-old streaking through the house was nothing compared to what that kid was likely to introduce them to soon. And he was going to sit back and watch with amusement.

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! YAY! Dean's admitting his feelings… well, to himself. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Seems a lot of you liked the naked toddler chase! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, followed or read! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Ten

It had been two weeks since Dean, Castiel, Sam and Liora had come to stay with Bobby and Jody. The two had welcomed them into their home with open arms. There was plenty of room and it was better for Liora. Jody loved having the child in her home and staying in her son's room. While it didn't completely erase the pain of his death, it helped her accept it. The little girl still had nightmares occasionally but they were becoming less frequent. Dean and Cas were still dancing around one another. Castiel was still recovering and Dean didn't to overwhelm him. Dean, Sam and Bobby had gone a couple of local hunts but didn't go far or stay gone too long. Liora would become inconsolable if they were gone for too long. All in all, they were settling into a new routine.

What the adults didn't know was that a week or so after they'd come to stay the house, Liora had made a friend. Bobby and the brothers were out on a hunt, Jody was at work and Castiel had been doing research. Liora was quietly playing in what was quickly becoming her room when she heard a tap on her window. She looked up to find a smiling man waving to her from the window. He looked friendly so she walked to the window. After a few minutes of fighting with the window, she glared at it and it flew up. The man on the other side raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Hey, there kiddo, nice job you did there with the window." He said with a smile.

Liora looked at him suspiciously. She could feel that he was like her mommy and Cassie. He couldn't get into the house. Dean and Cassie had told her that no one could get in the house unless they wanted them too. No monsters, angels or bad guys. So she wasn't afraid, but she didn't know why he was here.

"Aw, come on, don't be shy. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Why are you here?" She asked cautiously.

The smiling man chuckled. "Well, I've been hearing a lot about you and I just had to come see for myself. You're very special, you know."

And then they talked. Every day, when he knew she was alone, they'd talk and before he left each day, he'd give her a piece of candy. The adults were none the wiser except for the random candy wrappers that had appeared in Liora's clothes pockets and around her room. Castiel finally decided to ask her about it.

He sat down on the race car bed which Liora insisted she keep even though she'd been offered a new bed. He watched her play on the floor and discreetly reached under her pillow. Sure enough, he pulled out a candy wrapper.

Jody had asked him about it when she'd found them in Liora's pockets on laundry day. He'd asked Dean when he'd found one under her pillow as they put her to bed. Sam had asked Bobby when he'd found a candy wrapper in Liora's toy box. No one knew where the candy was coming from. It had unnerved all of them because there wasn't any candy in the house that she could have gotten her hands on either.

"Liora." He waited for the child to turn and look at him. Clear, blue eyes looked up at him. He held out his hand to reveal the candy wrappers. "Could you tell me where these came from?"

She looked away and chewed on her lip nervously. "My friend." She stated quietly.

"Your friend?" Where had Liora met a friend? They never let her out of their sight unless they were in the house and there was no way anyone could get in. "And who is your friend?"

"That's a secret."

As she made to turn away, Castiel grabbed her shoulders. Fear gripped him at these words. Who would want to be a secret friend of a three year old without an ulterior motive? He didn't like it. "Liora, you cannot talk to people that you don't know." He shook his head. "And you cannot take candy from them. It's dangerous."

Liora looked down her lip trembling. "He's nice though."

Castiel shook his head, trying to calm himself. His heart was pounding with fear. "We need to talk to Dean."

"Am I in trouble?" She asked resisting him.

He paused and placed his hands on each side of her face to make her look at him. "You are not in trouble. But this was very dangerous. He could have just been nice to trick you. He could have done anything to you a-and right now, I can't protect you from the bigger things out there." He then picked her up. "So, we need to tell Dean so he can protect you."

Liora nodded and the two made the way into the study where Dean, Sam and Bobby were working on a case. Their conversation stopped when Castiel stepped into the room with the sullen child in his arms. He walked over to the desk the three men surround and dropped the candy wrappers into the middle of it.

Dean picked up the closest one with a sour look on his face. "The mysterious candy wrappers make a reappearance." He then turned to look at the child. "Liora, wanna tell me where these are coming from?"

She huffed. "My friend."

"Your friend? Well, when did you make friend?" She shrugged. "Liora, you have to talk to me. This is dangerous. Someone could be trying to hurt you." He tried to ignore the clench of his heart at the sight of a tear running down her precious face. "Please, we don't want anything to happen to you. What is your friend's name?

"He said I could call him Gabe because I couldn't say his name." She told them petulantly.

"Gabe?" All the men asked.

"Wait, as in Gabriel?" Sam asked incredulously. Liora nodded and all the men in the room shared a look of shock.

"He's special! Like Mommy and like Cassie used to be! He says he can help Cassie." She buried her head into Castiel's shoulder. "I wanna make you better."

Castiel hugged her close. "And I appreciate the thought, but you must be careful."

Dean stood and rubbed Liora's back in comfort. "Hey, we're not mad. We were just scared. There a lot of people out there that want to hurt you and us. We have to be careful who we talk to and careful who we trust."

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just talk to us before you talk to someone you don't know." Dean brushed his hand across her hair. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Now, why don't you go help Jody in the kitchen while we talk?" Liora nodded, and hurried out of the room after Castiel had set her on the ground. Once they were sure she was out of the room, Dean looked at the others in the room his shock reflected in their faces. "Ok, WHAT THE HELL!"

"I-I don't know, man!" Sam threw his hands in the air.

"Well, it seems like the Trickster tricked you two, idjits again, and tucked tail for two years!" Bobby exclaimed, throwing his glasses down in frustration.

"Or our Father brought him back just like he did me." Castiel stated bluntly.

"Even if that's true he's still hid out for two years! Where was he when you needed him against Raphael? Why didn't he stop you from breaking open Purgatory? From taking in all those souls! From-" Dean choked up and gritted his teeth. "He's still the same dick he's always been, and if I see him, I'll kill him." And with his final words, he stormed out of the room.

Castiel gave the other two a pained look before following after him. He found Dean in Liora's room. He was checking the window. He then rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands before turning around. He paused at the sight of Castiel before walking over to the bed and sitting down on it. He then picked up Liora's bear and looked at it sadly. "What does he want with her? What if-" he paused, closing his eyes and pressing his lips together. "What if he'd done something to her?"

Trembling at the thought, Castiel sat down next to Dean. He then placed his hand on the other man's shoulder. "I don't know what Gabriel wants or why he's showing up now after all this time, but we have to focus on the positive. Liora is fine and she is safe."

Dean turned to look at his friend. He couldn't resist running his fingers down the other man's face. "You don't have to be strong all the time, Cas. I know you were terrified. I saw it in your eyes when you stepped into the room."

Castiel closed his eyes and leaned into Dean's touch. He let out a shuddering breath. "I can't protect her, Dean. If someone were to try to take her, I would be powerless to stop it." He felt his eyes burn and his eyes sting. He loved the little girl so much it physically hurt him. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I could never forgive myself if something happened."

Suddenly, Castiel found himself gathered in the hunter's arms. He buried his face in Dean's shoulder and couldn't fight the sob that escaped him. He'd never felt this way. So helpless. He couldn't protect the ones he loved and that was more frightening than anything. Dean's face was buried in Castiel's hair as he whispered reassurances. He tightened his arms around the other man as the love he felt for him flared inside.

Dean pulled back and looked into Castiel's tear-filled eyes. "We will keep her safe. All of us. We're a team and we won't let anything hurt her. We just gotta teach her what to look out for. She didn't know any better. It was a onetime thing. We're gonna catch your feathered dickwad of a brother, and figure out what the hell is going on."

Nodding, Castiel leaned back into Dean's embrace. He felt like he could stay there forever… which was ridiculous because he knew there were things he needed to do. He pulled back and looked into Dean's green eyes. And what he saw took his breath away. He saw love and passion… he saw home. He licked his lips and saw Dean's gaze dart towards his mouth.

It was like a gravitational force pulled the two towards one another. Castiel's mind was blank and he all he couldn't think of was the impending kiss. He couldn't tell how long he'd thought of this moment but finally, it was here. He could feel Dean's heart pounding in his chest. Dean's hands framed Castiel's face and tilted his mouth forward.

As their lips met, Castiel's fingers tightened around Dean's shoulders and he pressed himself closer. Dean's finger delved into Castiel's hair and as he deepened the kiss. Both men moaned. Everything since the day they'd met had been leading to this moment and they couldn't believe they'd waited this long. They were so lost in one another they didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall.

Sam had been sent to find the two. They were all worried about the two. While they'd all grown to love the little girl, Liora was like a daughter to those two. It was also dinner time and Liora refused to eat with Dean and Cas on each side of her. As he stepped into the doorway of Liora's room, he froze in shock. Dean and Cas were making out on Liora's bed. He'd known it was coming soon but it was still a shock to see it in front of his face. If he hadn't been so shocked, he'd have thought about how wrong it was that the two we're making out on the child's better, or how hilarious it was that they were sharing their first kiss on a racecar bed. Instead, he quietly back out of the room and made his way back to the kitchen.

Bobby raised his eyebrow when Sam came back alone. "You're about two people short."

"Uh, well… um… Dean and Cas are a bit… uh… pre-occupied." He told them as he cleared his throat nervously and felt a flush of embarrassment cover his face.

Jody smiled and Bobby's other eyebrow joined the first. "Well… guess it's about time those two idjits got their heads out of their-" A pointed look from Jody and the curious gaze of Liora had him choosing his words carefully, "rears."

Liora looked from Bobby to Jody to Sam with wide, confused eyes. "What did they do!"

The three adults in the room laughed. The child's innocence had been the cause of earlier stress but it had also been the diffuser. They'd figure out the Gabriel situation as fast as they could but until then they'd enjoy the good times.

A/N: YAY! DEAN AND CAS ARE TOGETHER! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! A lil' angsty and Gabriel's back! WHAAAAT? Haha! Anyways! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I got caught up in working on a couple of my other fics. But I have returned to this one and I will try to alternate more often. Thanks for everyone who has read, reviewed, faved and followed!

**WARNING: There be smut in this chapter! I will give a bold warning for those who wish to skip it.**

Chapter Eleven

Another week passed and they found no more candy wrappers. Gabriel had either backed off or Liora had listened to what they'd told her and had stopped talking to him. However, Liora seemed to miss her friend. She would sit in her room and stare at the window sadly, or she would randomly let out a deep sigh. Castiel felt badly for taking her friend away but he didn't know what Gabriel was playing at, if it even was Gabriel. But to see the child so sad and lonely broke his heart.

Castiel laid in bed that night waiting for Dean to join him. Maybe he and Dean could talk to Gabriel, find out what was going on. If he was going to hurt Liora surely he would have already done so. She had grown so fond of him in such a short time. He just wanted her to be happy. If they could find out why Gabriel, if it was Gabriel, was talking to her behind their backs, maybe then he could talk and play with Liora again.

Dean climbed into bed next to Castiel and pulled him close. "Hey, what's up? If you frown any deeper, your face might turn upside down."

He sent a slight glare at Dean's assessment of his face. "I was just thinking about Liora. She's been sad all week. I think she misses Gabriel."

At his words, Dean stiffened slightly. "Yeah, well, we don't know what the hell his game is. What kind of weirdo sneaks around people's backs to talk to a little kid? It's creepy."

Cas sighed. Of course, Dean had come up with the worst possible scenario in his head. "What if we talk to him?" Dean scoffed, but Cas continued. "We'll summon him, trap him in a ring of holy fire if it makes you feel better and ask him why he's been sneaking behind our backs."

"And if he doesn't show?"

"Then we'll know that this Gabriel is an imposter. If we summon him correctly, he will have no choice but to come."

Dean sighed. "Fine, but one wrong move on his part and he's gonna be fried crispy."

Cas nodded with a small smile. "Of course, Dean." He pressed a small kiss to the hunter's lips.

Pulling him closer, Dean deepened the kiss. They had been taking things slowly with the physical side of their relationship. Dean didn't want to move too fast for Cas, he knew that he'd never done anything more than kiss. Also, he'd admit that he was a little nervous about being with a man. But there was another part of him that wanted to be as close to Castiel as possible.

Hands buried deep in soft, dark hair, Dean lost himself in the kiss. Castiel had his arms wrapped around him tightly as he kissed back with just a much passion. His nerves were tingly and his blood rushed south. As their hips pressed together, Dean found Castiel in a similar position. However, at Castiel's gasps, he started to pull away, afraid he was going too fast.

**SMUT BEGINS HERE!**

Castiel held on tight and made a sound of protest. Once Dean had stopped trying to away and had resumed kissing him, Castiel rolled onto his back, pulling Dean on top of him. Moans of pleasure escaped both men as their groins rubbed together, the friction sending sparks through him.

Dean continued his kisses down Castiel's jaw and neck, shivering at each moan and sigh of pleasure the other man gave. Cas grasped the back his shirt and moved his hips against Dean. He couldn't fight the moan that escape his lips at the wonderful feel of the other man pressed against him. Using his grip to his advantage, Castiel momentarily broke their kiss and pulled the shirt over Dean's head. Once he'd tossed the shirt to the side, he ran his hands across Dean's chest. The hunter moaned with pleasure.

They'd gone so long ignoring their feelings, so long ignoring the tension that it was all boiling to the surface and overflowing. Deciding that he had to see more of Cas, Dean made quick work of the other man's shirt before leaning down to lap at his nipple. Castiel arched at the touch of Dean's tongue and gave a strangled moan. Dean paused to smirk at him… it wouldn't do for the others to hear them. Castiel seemed to understand his hint as he gave a sheepish smile.

Dean returned to the nipple, kissing, biting and licking it. Cas writhed beneath him causing a wonderful friction between them. He then moved the other nipple and Cas' hips jerked in response causing Dean moan out. He pressed a hand to Castiel's hips to calm his movement. It had been so long… it would be embarrassing if it all ended too soon.

"Dean." Cas panted out, insistent. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was becoming impatient.

He had to swallow a moan that threatened to erupt at the sound of his lover's wrecked voice. He pressed a kiss to Castiel's lips and rolled his hips down onto the other man's. Cas moaned and gasped against his lips. Slowly, he moved his hand down Castiel's stomach, stopping at the edge of his pants. He raised his brow in question.

"Please." Castiel all but begged as he raised his hips for Dean to remove his pants.

Once Castiel's pants were gone, Dean paused to take in the sight. His skin was flushed red with excitement, his cock jutting up towards his stomach, leaking slightly. To see his lover in such as state almost did him in. He wrapped his fingers around Cas and started a slow rhythm. Castiel gasped and moaned, hips moving in rhythm with Dean's hand. Cock still in his hand, Dean leaned down to press his lips to Castiel's in a deep kiss. Cas moaned deeply, his hips thrusting into Dean's hand.

"Dean," He pressed a hand to Dean's chest. "Too many clothes." He managed to gasp out, as he pushed Dean's hand away and started to pull the other man's pants down.

Dean helped get himself out of his pants and nearly came as Castiel grasped his cock firmly. "S-shit, Cas!" He hissed as his hips jerked.

Castiel smirked before releasing him and pulling him in for a kiss. Dean pressed their bare cocks together and both moaned. They were trying to keep it quiet but it was really tough. Dean took both their cocks in his hands and began to stroke them slowly. Cas immediately thrust up against him. Dean bit his lip to keep from losing it too early. He rubbed his cock against Castiel's while his hand sped up. Castiel's hands were all over as the pleasure overtook him. His hips thrust in rhythm with Dean, gasps and moans escaping his lips, dark blue eyes piercing into Dean the entire time.

Dean knew he wouldn't last much longer as he felt the familiar coiling in his lower belly. His could tell that Castiel was close as well. Speeding up his rhythm, Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's, his tongue sliding over the other man's lower lip. Castiel gave a rather loud moan and Dean felt the sticky warmth as the former angel came apart. At the feeling of his lover's release, Dean gave on last thrust before he came, releasing himself on Castiel's stomach.

Rolling to the side, Dean collapsed beside Cas. He pulled the other man into his arms and kissed his temple. As his breathing evened out, he realized they were both a sticky mess. He was thankful that their room had an on suite bathroom.

**END SMUT!**

Once they were clean and settled back in bed, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and spooned him from behind. He nuzzled his face into the back of Castiel's hair, breathing in deeply to take in his scent. He then pressed a soft kiss to his neck. "I love you, Cas." He told the former angel softly.

Castiel stilled in his arms before rolling over slowly. Even in the dark, Dean could see his bright eyes and broad smile. "And I love you, Dean Winchester." He then pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Dean smiled as Castiel settled back into his arms. If anyone had told him four years ago that he would end up with the angel who'd pulled him from Hell, he would have called them crazy. Now, as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, he couldn't figure out what had taken them so long.

The peacefulness, however, didn't last long. Both men jolted out of bed, as they heard a scream in the night. They shared a look and knew it was Liora. They raced across the hall where they found Liora fighting against something that they couldn't see. Her eyes were pressed shut as tears poured down her face.

Castiel and Dean raced across the room as Bobby and Sam appeared in the doorway. Both men tried to grab her arms and wake her but were unable to get close to her. Bobby and Sam joined them and tried to push them through to her. Finally, Dean was able to clasp a hand to her arm. The reaction was instantaneous. A loud scream erupted from the child, sending them all to their knees as they covered their ears.

The windows throughout the house shattered. The wind outside howled and rained poured into the room. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the entire house shook. Bright light filled the room and they were all forced to close their eyes.

Then it was quiet. The storm had settled and the light had gone from the room. As they stood, Castiel gasped at the sight before him. Gabriel had Liora's tiny body cradled against his chest, golden amber wings curled around her. He heard the others gasp as well. Nerve had they seen a true manifestation of an angel's wings.

"I-I knew, Naomi was up to something." Gabriel spoke softly. "The news of the nephilim child spread so quickly, angels scouring the earth for her. I knew she was with you and I had to find you. Once I did, I decided to watch over her. I just never thought Naomi would go to such lengths to get her." He looked down at the unconscious child sadly.

"What do you mean, Gabriel?" Castiel asked, his entire body shaking.

"She tried to take her. When she couldn't get to her physically, she tried to take her in her mind, just as she'd done to you." His jaw clenched, as his wings arched closer to Liora. "Such foolishness, tampering with a young angel's grace… it's unstable and if tampered with can kill not only the child but those around her." He ran a finger down her face. "I was able to get to her just in time."

Dean made to step closer but Castiel stopped him. "We mustn't disrupt them. Gabriel is stabilizing her grace with his. If we disrupt it, it could kill them both."

Gabriel gave his brother a grateful look. "Look, I'm sorry for sneaking around guys, but I never intended on interfering. However, my curiosity got the best of me and I had to see the first nephilim child in over two millennia."

"Keep her alive." Dean said gruffly. "Keep her alive and every bad thing you've done to us will disappear."

The others nodded and Gabriel offered another grateful look at the tentative truce. Dean wasn't stupid… they needed as many angels on their side to help protect Liora. Castiel had been right. Both Heaven and Hell were itching to get their hands on the nephilim child. It would take more than a few hunters, a city sheriff and a fallen angel to protect her.

Grim silence filled the room as the archangel worked his grace into the small girl. Dean felt Castiel shake beside him and turned to find tears on the former angel's face. His heart broke. He knew Castiel was feeling guilty and frightened that he had been unable to protect the child he'd come to love as his own.

Dean pulled him into his arms and a sob broke from Castiel's mouth. He looked up to Gabriel and found the archangel watching his brother with sadness. And it was then that Dean knew that there was nothing Gabriel could do to help Cas regain his grace.

A/N: Well, this is my first smutty scene in AGES and it's my very first Destiel smut scene! And then I had to go and ruin it with sadness… Sorry guys! But I SWEAR there is a reason for all things! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
